


Stranger Things

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e17 Heroes (1), Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2), Established Relationship, F/F, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam starts noticing odd things around the house, the explanation is hardly stranger than some of the other things she's encountered at the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things

The first few times, Sam simply thought she was going crazy. She would notice that the milk she'd inadvertently left on the counter had returned to the fridge and assumed she had just done it without thinking. The blouse she intended to wear on a rare Earth-bound Saturday was freshly ironed and waiting for her even though she'd forgotten about it. Lights turned off when she was out of the room, and she assumed she had just gotten better about tucking herself into bed when she woke swaddled in the blankets.

The tide turned when she stepped out of the shower and saw the towel she had left on the floor was now draped over the towel rack. She stared at it for a moment, remembering all the times Janet had done that and how irritated Sam had been. She looked around the bathroom, heart racing as she thought about the possibilities. 

"Janet?"

She kept her voice low, partially because she was kicking herself for even voicing the possibility. But weirder things had happened to her, and in this very house. She padded barefoot to the mirror, leaving ghostly prints on the tile as she walked up to the fogged glass of the mirror. She held out one index finger, hesitated, and then wrote.

ISITYOU?

She jumped back a step as a handprint appeared in the haze next to her words. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked around the bathroom, her hair flicking little beads of water as she looked for evidence that this was all some sort of sick prank. She felt the tears building behind her eyes like a physical weight. She let out her breath and brought her arm up to cover her breasts, then realized how ridiculous she was being. 

Finally she brought her finger back to the glass.

HI

#

After that, the evidence became easier to see. Either Janet had stopped beating around the bush, or Sam was just allowing her to see them more. She started talking to Janet when she was home, setting an empty plate at dinner and sharing the events of her day as if Janet was really across from her. One night as she twirled spaghetti around her fork, she stopped and stared at the empty space. "I miss hearing your voice."

That night she downloaded several saved voicemails from her phone onto her desktop. She felt ridiculous as she broke the audio into separate tracks. By the time she was finished, she was so exhausted that she left the disc in the player and went to bed.

"Sam."

She burrowed deeper into her pillow.

"Sam. Honey. Sam. It's. Five. Time. To get. Up."

Sam blinked and then sat bolt upright in bed. "Janet?" Her voice was rough from sleep and she blinked until her bedroom came into focus around her. 

"Sam. Sam. Morning. Sam."

She pulled her robe over her pajamas and padded barefoot into the living room. The display screen on the stereo was flashing, and the discs appeared to be cycling around the carousel. Every light the machine had was going haywire as the new disc seemed to spit out the seconds-long tracks at random.

"Morning. Sam. Guess I missed you."

Sam held her hand flat in front of the stereo. "I missed you, too."

"Love you."

Sam smiled.

#

"Sam. Sam."

Sam looked up and turned toward the CD player. She had been working from home so often that people at the base were starting to comment. They weren't angry; she still kept her usual "office" hours, but now it was more likely to see her heading for the elevator at five o'clock than to see her emptying the dregs from the coffee pot at three am. And since her stereo had begun showing the signs of its repeated haunting, she bought a cheap portable Walkman for the CD of Janet's voice. The mechanics whirred and grinded from time to time but it seemed to handle whatever Janet did to it better than the bigger machine. 

"I'm working, honey."

"SAM. SAM."

She reached over and turned down the volume button. "Don't shout at me, Janet." 

The CD player shut off. A few seconds later, so did the overhead lights. Sam closed her eyes and massaged her temples. "Janet..." Silence filled the air and, for the first time in months, Sam felt alone in the house. She poised her fingers over the keyboard, exhaled sharply, and began typing again. When she finished with her work she shut down the computer and walked a circuit of the house, looking for signs of her errant lover. Finally she just took herself to bed.

She woke to the sound of buzzing. She turned on the lamp and grabbed her cell phone, squinting at the dark screen for a moment before she realized it was coming from somewhere else. Her mind woke up enough that she identified the source as her underwear drawer, and she pushed aside some of the lacier parts of her wardrobe to find a small vibrating egg that was activating in sporadic bursts. Sam smiled sleepily.

"Is this your way of apologizing?"

Silence, but she wasn't alone anymore. She took out the toy and turned it over with her fingers. She hadn't used it since Janet's return, hadn't done much of anything. Even showers felt slightly awkward. She wouldn't have hesitated if Janet was with her in the flesh, but something about this new physicality made her feel shy and awkward.

"Do you remember the night we made love in your office? We didn't plan it. And it wasn't a situation where I just... had to have you. But you looked so beautiful that I couldn't help myself." She curled her arm under her head, smiling as she continued rolling the egg along her palm. "It was like that with you a lot, Janet. I didn't want to fall in love with a woman, let alone one that was also in the military. Do you remember what you said to me when I finally told you the truth?"

_Sam turned away from her, tears burning in her eyes. "I don't want anything from you. But I also can't be around you without giving myself away, and I didn't want you to think it was anything you had done. I didn't want you to feel responsible if I'm cold or distant. It's not your problem, Janet, it's mine."_

_Janet softly touched Sam's shoulder. "What can I do to help you?"_

_Sam closed her eyes. "Be someone else."_

_"Anything else?"_

_Sam shook her head and mouthed, "No."_

_"Would it help if I kissed you?"_

_"Don't." Sam pulled away from her. "Don't... you're too good for that, Janet. Too good to humor me like that, so please just--"_

_"Samantha Carter." She stopped talking. "Would it help if I kissed you?"_

_"Yes."_

_Janet's fingers brushed Sam's cheek. Sam tensed and closed her eyes as if bracing for a blow. Janet stretched up, her hand moving to cover Sam's ear as she brushed her lips over Sam's. Sam gasped and twisted her head away, but Janet put her other hand on Sam's cheek to hold her in place. Their lips met, followed quickly by their tongues. When Janet pulled away, Sam's brow was furrowed and her bottom lip was sucked into her mouth._

_"I think you just made it worse."_

_"I think I did, too." She kissed Sam again, and this time Sam didn't try to get away._

Sam put the egg down so she could untie her pajama pants, then slipped the toy inside. She bent her knee to create a space between her legs and closed her eyes as she settled the curved edge of her toy against the crotch of her panties. "There, baby... can you--" The toy jerked to life, stealing her breath. She turned her head against her bent arm, dragging her bottom lip over her forearm.

_Janet pressed against her from behind and Sam hunched her shoulders. "Stop." She chuckled as Janet - God, how many hands did she have? - groped and searched for buttons and catches to get Sam's pajamas open. "Mercy... have mercy."_

_"I am. I wanted to rip them." She nipped Sam's earlobe. "Want you."_

_"You had me."_

_"Need more."_

_Sam guided Janet's hand to the placket. Janet whispered a thank you and began to undo the buttons. Her right hand pushed into Sam's pants and cupped her sex._

_"I'm bigger than you. I can fight you off."_

_"Then start fighting, Major, because I'm almost inside of you."_

_The growl in Janet's voice made Sam moan and press back against her. "I love when you take charge, Doctor."_

_Janet chuckled against Sam's throat and pressed two fingers into her._

Sam rocked against the toy. Janet could interrupt its signal so that the vibrations came intermittently, and Sam recognized the familiar rhythm. "Oh, God, Janet, I've missed you... please, honey. It's been so long." She bit her arm and growled as she felt her orgasm nearing. "I'm close, Janet. Don't stop. Don't stop..."

She shuddered and bared her teeth, toes curling under the blankets as her body clenched and then relaxed. She stroked her fingers over the smooth shell of the toy before removing it from her pants. She exhaled and searched the air over her head.

"Now that's not fair... how am I supposed to repay the favor?" She propped herself up on her elbows and waited for a response, smiling when none came. "Well, come on, smarty pants." She raised an eyebrow. "Okay. We'll work on it. Good night, Janet."

The lamp clicked off, and Sam tucked herself back in.

#

Jack O'Neill tilted his head as Sam finally opened the door, and then raised an eyebrow. "Afternoon, Carter. Sleeping in?"

She tugged at the sides of the robe, closing the gap at her throat. "Colonel. Um. Sort of a... nap. I was taking a nap. Did I forget you were coming by?"

"No. No, I should have called. Hammond wanted a report from M4... eight... two-oo..."

"M48-244. Damn. Yes, I told him I would have it for him yesterday." She sighed and motioned him inside, leaving him to close the door as she went into the dining room. Her table had been transformed into a makeshift lab, and she opened the laptop and began jabbing at keys. 

Jack paused in the doorway, looking anywhere but at the relatively thin later of silk between her posterior and the world. He'd tried looking at the floor, but that was where her bare legs were. He cleared his throat as she started the printer.

"I told Hammond you could just email it, but he needed it signed. I offered to forge it, but that somehow didn't fill him with confidence."

"I'll bet not."

"So how has this working-from-home thing been working for you? I was thinking of trying it myself. Too many sports in my TV to make it feasible, though." He wandered toward the kitchen as she answered, tuning out her response. The move had the added benefit of taking her out of his line of sight. He glanced at the fridge and its colorful alphabet magnets.

EYES FRONT SOLDIER

He stared at the phrase as Sam reappeared with a signed report fresh from the printer. "Here you are, sir. Apologize to General Hammond for me? It completely slipped my mind before I left last night."

"Carter..." He looked at the fridge, but was shocked to see the magnets were scattered again.

"Sir?"

"Um..." He narrowed his eyes at her. How to ask your second-in-command if she was lounging around the house nude? Hell, he couldn't fault her. If it was him, he would be in his boxers from dawn to dusk. And if he had a body like Carter's... well, best not to go there. He squared his shoulders and pretended to examine her report. 

"Yeah. Looks like everything's, ah, in order here."

She nodded. "I'll show you out..."

"No need." He looked around the house again. "Enjoy your weekend, Major."

"Will do, sir."

He started for the door when someone behind him said, "Bye." He turned and saw Sam staring daggers at the CD player. When she realized he was looking, she feigned innocence.

"Was there something else, sir?"

"No..." He tapped the papers against his other hand. "No, this is it. See you at the base on Monday."

"Monday. Eight sharp."

He nodded. "Yep."

When he left, he stood at the door for a moment wondering what he'd just walked in on.

"No, that was _not_ funny...!"

He left the porch and walked back to his truck. So what if Carter was hiding a boy in the house? He'd been telling her for seven years she needed to get a life... it wasn't really interfering with her work. She was still the soldier and scientist she'd always been, and what did a missing report here and there really matter? He was proud of her. 

Of course, he and the boys would have to figure out a way to weasel the guy's identity out of her. It was no fun if they couldn't haze the fellow. He trusted Carter's instincts.

He started the truck and pulled away from the house, waving over his shoulder to Carter and her mystery houseguest as he turned the corner.


End file.
